Oublié
by Accio-Weekend
Summary: Quand on dit Black, on pense à Sirius et à son intelligence, son humour, son rôle de parrain. A sa famille horrible. Mais qu'en est-il de Regulus? Le jeune homme oublié qui, à 18 ans, s'est sacrifié pour le monde des sorciers ? On ne sait pas comment il a vécu les derniers moments de sa vie, abandonné, dans ce lieu si froid, avec Kreattur pour seule compagnie. Dans cet OS, oui.


_Salut salut, fervents et nouveaux lecteurs !_

 _Je suis contente de vous partager aujourd'hui une nouvelle fanfiction : toute fraîche, écrite d'un trait il y a quelques heures et approuvées par mon amoureux! (Oui. J'ai un amoureux. Il y a trois mois de ça, je me serais ri au nez si j'avais su. Les gens changent et méritent des baffes, c'est fou ça quand même.)_

 _J'étais de super bonne humeur, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire un truc vraiment triste. Non, désolée, vous ne rirez pas en lisant ceci. En lisant le résumé, vous avez très certainement dû le flairer._

 _Le truc, c'est que j'ai toujours pensé à Regulus comme étant l'un des personnages les plus incompris de Harry Potter. Personne ne parle de lui alors que punaise, c'est un gars qui s'est sacrifié à 18 ans pour le monde des sorciers et qui a été bien plus courageux que bien d'autres. Il mérite sa place sur le piédestal._

 _Bref, j'espère que cet OS assez court vous plaira ! Auquel cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours super plaisir -qu'elle exprime un avis positif ou négatif -(tant que celui-ci est constructif)._

 _Je vous fais des bisous et en profite pour vous remercier du fond du cœur pour toutes vos lectures et vos avis sur mes histoires. Ça me remonte tellement le moral et ça m'aide tellement à progresser !_

 _Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes mièvreries. Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

« - Maître Regulus, croasse Kreattur. Maître, ce n'est pas bien. »

De grosses larmes se forment dans ses yeux injectés de sang tandis qu'il s'essuie le nez dans le sac qui lui sert de vêtement.

« - Promet-moi de faire ce que je te dis », je lui réponds d'une voix quelque peu étranglée.

Il acquiesce sans s'arrêter de pleurer. Fébrile, je me tourne vers le bassin rempli d'une substance vert émeraude. Ce serait de la mauvaise foi d'affirmer haut et fort qu'elle donnait envie d'être bue pas plus que je n'avais envie de la boire.

« - Récapitule ce que tu feras, Kreattur, je murmure.

\- Quand Maître Regulus aura... Aura bu la potion, commence-t-il avec des soubresauts, Kreattur prendra le médaillon. Kreattur... Kreattur laissera Maître Regulus dans la caverne, pleure-t-il à chaudes larmes, et détruira le médaillon.

\- C'est bien, Kreattur. »

Je n'ai pas le droit de faillir. Précisément, je n'ai _plus_ le droit de faillir. Maintenant, il faut que je sois courageux. Courageux et brave, comme Sirius. Fier et droit, comme mon père. Je n'ai pas le droit de me défiler. Pas cette fois.

Il y a une coupe d'un blanc nacré, scintillant, attirant presque, à côté de la bassine, que je saisis d'une main ferme. Il contraste avec la couleur du liquide. Il me rappelle l'énorme coquillage que j'avais vu à la plage, un jour. J'avais six ans, Sirius en avait huit. On était tous les deux à peu près innocents, à cette époque-là. Je l'avais pris et lui avais montré d'un air excité; il ne m'avait répondu que par une moue ennuyée. Le sable était chaud et ma déception, immense.

« - On se retrouve tous les deux », je murmure à la coupelle en me sentant singulièrement idiot.

J'estime avoir le droit d'être idiot, aujourd'hui. Peut être que tout ceci est complètement stupide, d'ailleurs : confier l'une des armes les plus dangereuses du monde sorcier à l'elfe de maison d'une famille pro-mangemort n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue. Si du moins, j'ai déjà eu une bonne idée dans ma vie de raté.

J'espère simplement qu'il tiendra sa promesse. Logiquement, il est fait pour mais il est tellement attaché à Mère. Si Sirius était là, il se ficherait de moi. Il me traiterait de crétin. Il me dirait, « C'est ça, essaie de te racheter, pauvre buse ! »

Je serre la coupe tellement fort que les phalanges de ma main blanchissent et mon menton se tort douloureusement. Presque sans en prendre conscience, je la remplis d'un coup sec et décidé avec le liquide émeraude. Le reflet flou révèle un visage terrifié, enfantin, paralysé. Au moins, dans quelques minutes, plus personne n'aura l'occasion de le voir ni d'en être embêté. C'est le seul moyen de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De détruire celui qui a détruit ma vie et divisé des familles.

Mon cœur s'arrête pendant une fraction de seconde, et je me tourne vers le petit être chagriné.

« - A ta santé, Kreattur. »

Et je bois la coupe.

Je ne réalise pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe dans mon corps, dans ma vie, dans cette caverne humide et sombre. Le compte à rebours se met en marche. Les pupilles de mes yeux s'agrandissent et l'obscurité s'étend plus encore. Le goût est aigre. J'entends Kreattur sangloter. J'essaie de sourire, pour le rassurer autant que pour me rassurer moi-même, mais les muscles de mon visage ne le permettent pas.

Je remplis la coupe et bois une deuxième gorgée.

Mes membres tremblent. Ma gorge s'enflamme. Je tente de m'accrocher à la bassine, en serrant le plus fort que je puisse le faire, mais ma force s'estompe. Je n'ai pas le droit de lâcher.

Je porte une troisième fois la coupe à mes lèvres.

Mère, Père, j'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal. J'ai peur, aussi, je crois. Tout est tellement horrible, ici. Vous vous rappelez de la plage et du coquillage ? De l'odeur de l'herbe en été, dans le jardin ? Moi, je m'en souviens. Tout me remonte d'un coup. Tout revient tellement vite, que j'ai l'impression que ma tête brûle. Tout mon corps est un feu de cheminée ardent et violent. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. Sirius, comment fais-tu pour n'avoir peur de rien ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là pour m'aider ?

C'est avec automatisme que ma main se tend dans le bassin et me force à boire encore.

J'entends des hurlements. Je crois que ce sont les miens. J'ai le cœur qui se déchire et les genoux qui heurtent le sol froid et dur. Ils me rappellent le jour où je suis tombé en courant dans la maison. Ils me rappellent le jour où Sirius m'a poussé dans les escaliers, et que je ne lui en ai pas voulu pour autant.

« - Sirius ? »

Je vois ton visage. Je vois ton regard dégoûté et énervé à mon égard. Je te comprends Sirius, tu sais. J'ai été le pire de tous. J'ai cru bien faire, alors que j'ai cru en un homme qui prônait la haine.

Le liquide coule dans ma gorge pour une cinquième fois.

Sirius, Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné, Sirius ? Pourquoi tu m'as évité quand je n'étais encore coupable de rien ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu qu'on joue ensemble, Sirius ? Pourquoi tu refusais toujours que j'aille dans ta chambre ? Pourquoi tu as refusé le joli coquillage que je t'ai offert et qui me tenait tant à cœur ? Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. J'ai essayé de venir vers toi, et tu me claquais toujours la porte au nez.

Je sens tellement de larmes couler sur mon visage. Je suis mortifié de peur, je souffre, je n'en peux plus de vivre. Il faut que ça s'arrête, je crie. Il faut que ça s'arrête.

Il reste l'équivalent de deux coupelles dans la bassine, du moins je crois mes yeux ne me permettent plus de voir mais mon instinct me l'indique. Je bois encore.

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'on se connaisse, Sirius. Je t'ai toujours admiré, que tu le croies ou non. J'aurais voulu qu'on partage des choses ensemble et qu'on soit comme des personnages de livres. J'aurais voulu qu'on se soutienne, qu'on rie. J'aurais voulu que tu sèches mes larmes quand j'avais mal et que je me sentais perdu. J'aurais voulu que tu me consoles quand j'en avais besoin, et que tu m'aides.

Au lieu de ça, tu t'enfermais toujours tout seul et tu répugnais tout contact, que ce soit des parents ou de ma part. C'est comme je n'avais pas le droit de t'adresser la parole. Alors au bout d'un moment, j'ai abandonné et je me suis réfugié auprès de nos parents. Je suis lâche, pas vrai ? C'est ça que tu me disais souvent, quand tu habitais encore au square Grimmaurd et que tu me croisais. Contrairement à toi, populaire et aimé de tous à l'école, qui se faisait un plaisir de m'ignorer à merveille, comme tu l'avais toujours fait à la maison.

J'ai rejoint Voldemort parce que j'avais besoin d'être entouré, tu comprends ? J'avais besoin d'appartenir à un groupe de gens qui pouvaient comprendre mon désir d'être utile. Qui pouvaient _me_ comprendre. J'en ai eu assez d'être ignoré.

Mes entrailles brûlent. J'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser. Je sens ma gorge vibrer sous des hurlements que je n'entends même pas. Des appels au secours, peut être. J'en ai assez d'être faible et influençable.

Je n'arrive pas à atteindre la bassine. Elle est hors de portée, elle se refuse même elle ne veut pas de moi. Je me sens si seul.

Finalement, j'ignore comment, mon bras se tend une dernière fois. En quelques instants, la potion n'est plus. J'ai réussi.

En moi, tout se tort et se déchire. J'ai une tornade dans la poitrine et un ouragan dans la tête. Je me sens tomber, mais je ne ressens rien de l'extérieur.

Mon souffle est saccadé, toute ma bouche est sèche et irritée. Le sens de la vue revient progressivement à mes yeux.

Devant moi, Kreattur pleure et saisit la médaillon de sa main fripée.

« - Maître Regulus... » appelle-t-il dans un dernier espoir.

Je ne peux pas bouger, ni répondre. Mon visage est trempé.

Sirius, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de l'eau qui tremble et des mouvements qui commencent à apparaître. Je sais que ce sont eux, Sirius. Les morts. Les Inferi. Ils viennent pour moi, je le sais. Bientôt, je n'existerai plus, je cesserai de t'ennuyer et tu pourras me rayer définitivement de tes soucis. Mais tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi. J'espère quand même que tu seras fier de moi. Je suis venu dans un but bien précis et je ne regrette pas cette décision.

Les bras blancs, les visages nécrosés émergent du lac. Ils ont compris ce que j'ai fait. Ils vont m'emporter sous l'eau et je deviendrai comme eux. Sirius, je pleure, je suis horrifié.

Je les sens m'attraper. Ils tirent mes jambes et mes bras. Je vais mourir, Sirius.

Je vois Kreattur disparaître en un claquement de doigts et je sens l'eau glaciale pénétrer mes vêtements. Je ne peux empêcher des larmes de couler davantage, et je sens mon corps sombrer dans le lac. Ma dernière vision est le visage d'un enfant mort.

Tu sais Sirius, j'avais juste besoin de toi.

J'avais juste besoin d'un grand frère.


End file.
